Easter in Winter?
by MysticTeller
Summary: Even before he became a guardian Jack couldn't stand to see a child cry. Jack frost x OC


Hello everybody, Sorry I know It's not that great but I've fallen for this movie and was in a writing mood so yeah, hope you enjoy please review and yeah enjoy :D

The snow floated down in the gentle winter breeze like petals from a never ending flower. The town was silent with sleep as a silver haired young man sat in the tall oak tree, webs of frost cascading down the tree like a waterfall made of diamonds. A low hum filled the air as the teenager swung his legs lazily back and forth staring down from where he sat into the empty windows of the town bellow as the occupants happily dreamed away. Tonight had been pretty standard in Jacks book, He had spent the time amusing himself with spreading his frost around adding many curses to the slightly older occupants of the town, as well as lobbing a few snowballs to help liven up a pretty pathetic attempt at the game which had only included 4 people one of which was to worried about her hair to play properly.

It was at this point the everydayness of the situation stopped as Jack was pulled from of his far of musings of the best ways to annoy certain guardians by a quiet shuffle at the base of the tree. Leaning over to take a peek bellow he spotted a small head covered in dark curls connected to a small body wrapped up in a dark blue coat which stood out next to the child's skin which was raw pink from the cold.

Now at this point you might be wondering why this was so strange, you are in a town and children do live in towns. Well I will tell you, Jack was thrown for two reasons, the first this child couldn't have been more than five or six at the most and they were out alone in the early hours in the morning. And second which to be honest confused him the most was as Jack jumped down from the tree to have a closer look at this child he saw they were tightly clutching a little woven Easter basket in their raw hand as the other was digging through the snow getting more and more violently red as the seconds past. After about a minute of fruitless digging the child stopped… turning around sitting down with their back leaning against the tree letting the basket fall by their side, this gave Jack the chance to have a look at the little ones face. A little pale face stared back in his direction with bright red rosy cheeks and a pink snip on the end of the now confirmed little boy's nose, Bringing his little hands up to his face the boy begin rubbing them together and as Jack watch the apparently calm child burst into tears. The beads of water streaming down his face as his wails loudly filled the cold crisp air.

Jack let out a small smile before stepping before the crying child bending down so he was on the same level, his eyes winded slightly as the child raised his head as if sensing someone was there. His heart beat slowly decreased as the child stared blankly into the empty space in front of him, he leaned forward letting his finger trail in the snow creating little trenches in its wake. His smile grow as a gasp was heard from the child in front of him, The little boy was staring in amassment at the snow in front of him where the question mark had appeared out of now where.

His tears seemingly forgotten as a timid stammer made it way up from his throat. "A-a-are you a-asking why I'm s-sad?" casting a worried look around the area, peering into the dark trying to spy his companion. Grinning slightly at the child confusion he erased the question mark replacing it with a tick. Letting out a small sniff the boy leaned forward before whispering "Y-y-you can't tell anybody o-o-okay? B-but my big sister t-told me s-she saw the e-e-easter b-bu-bunny this morning s-so I c-came early to f-find the eggs." Leaning back against the tree he fiddled with his hands nervously "B-but I can't f-find a-any." Once again the boy's face crimpled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Quickly Jack wrote in the snow, the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight was a crying child.

The boy's eyes rose from the message in the snow, tears starting to spill "Please can you take me home snow spirit?"

"Ed, it's time to get up." The loud voice rose the child from his sleep. His brain felt fuzzy as if there was something he had forgotten, his musing was ruined his door banging open and their stood Emma, she was only two years older than him but she acted like she was so much more grown up "Mum's going to get angry at you!" She taunted sticking her tongue out before dancing down the hall her shrill giggles following her. Rubbing his eyes violently before jumping out his bed to stand stock still staring in astonishment at the window where in the frost that decorating the glass was drawn an arrow putting downwards. Breath catching as the young boy eyes fell on the bright colourful eggs placed with care on the floor beneath his window. A bright grin broke across Ed's face "Thank you Snow spirit" he mumbled before running out of his room to share the tail of his night time advantage with his family.


End file.
